my soon to be mommy
by de hyuk1015
Summary: "henry, lalu kau ingin calon ibumu yang seperti apa?" "aku ingin appa menikah lagi dengan eomma" gumam si anak. "eomma sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain henry" sang ayah kembali duduk karena kakinya terasa lemas saat teringat mantan istrinya akan segera menikah lagi. "appa masih mencintai eomma kan? ayo rebut eomma lagi" ucap si anak bersemangat. / haehyuk / GS
1. teaser

"bagaimana kalau yang berambut pendek itu?"

"tidak, aku tak yakin dia bisa memasak, lihat gayanya yang seperti laki-laki"

"hmm, lalu, kalau yang memakai rok mini itu?"

"appa, lihat, dia selalu mengedipkan matanya ke setiap lelaki yang dia lihat"

"ish.. baiklah, kalau yang berkaca mata itu?"

"yang mana? oh, yang sedang membeli es krim itu? dia sudah punya anak, aku tak mau punya adik sekarang, appa"

"henry, lalu kau ingin calon ibumu yang seperti apa?" sang ayah akhirnya berteriak, dia berdiri di depan anaknya.

"aku ingin yang seperti eomma" balas teriak si anak. "aku ingin appa menikah lagi dengan eomma" gumam si anak.

"eomma sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain henry" sang ayah kembali duduk karena kakinya terasa lemas saat teringat mantan istrinya akan segera menikah lagi.

"appa masih mencintai eomma kan? ayo rebut eomma lagi!" ucap si anak bersemangat.

.

.

cast: donghae, henry, eunhyuk, OC

saya tahu, banyak ff yang harus dilanjut, tapi.. hhm,, cuma 3 chapter kok.. hhe.. tapi misal gak ada yg minat, saya bakal hapus ni ff :)


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: oops, sorry,, lupa bilang kalo ini girl!hyuk.. sorry to make you disappointed,, knapa ini GS, soalnya mood author lagi pengen hyuk jadi cewek,hhe *efek liat hyuk crossdressing.. tapi,, selamat membaca..

.

Di salah satu taman di kota Seoul..

Orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, berlari pagi, bersepeda atau sekedar duduk sambil menghirup segarnya udara pagi. Dan di sudut taman.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampannya dan anak laki-laki dengan pipi _chubby_nya, memerhatikan setiap wanita yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"bagaimana kalau yang berambut pendek itu?" si ayah menunjuk salah satu wanita yang sedang melakukan pemanasan, merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"tidak, aku tak yakin dia bisa memasak, lihat gayanya yang seperti laki-laki" si anak menggeleng. Si ayah mengangguk pelan dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah yang lain.

"hmm, lalu, kalau yang memakai rok mini itu?" mata si ayah membulat lebar, terpesona dengan keseksian si wanita.

"appa, lihat, dia selalu mengedipkan matanya ke setiap lelaki yang dia lihat" si anak menutup mata ayahnya.

"ish.. baiklah, kalau yang berkaca mata itu?" si ayah kesal karena si anak mengganggu tontonannya, kemudian dia melihat ke arah lain lagi. Kini matanya menatap satu sosok wanita yang menurutnya menarik.

"yang mana? oh, yang sedang membeli es krim itu? dia sudah punya anak, aku tak mau punya adik sekarang, appa"

"henry, lalu kau ingin calon ibumu yang seperti apa?" sang ayah akhirnya berteriak, dia berdiri di depan anaknya. Si ayah tahu, anaknya hanya sedang memermainkannya.

"aku ingin yang seperti eomma" balas teriak si anak. "aku ingin appa menikah lagi dengan eomma" gumam si anak.

"eomma sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain henry" sang ayah kembali duduk karena kakinya terasa lemas saat teringat mantan istrinya akan segera menikah lagi. Ya, kalian benar, dia masih mencintai mantan istrinya itu. Karena kebodohannya, dia melepaskan belahan jiwanya.

"appa masih mencintai eomma kan? ayo rebut eomma lagi!" ucap si anak bersemangat.

Lee Donghae, kini statusnya duda beranak satu. Status yang dia bawa semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu. Istrinya Lee Hyukjae, meminta dirinya untuk menceraikannya karena donghae memergoki istrinya berselingkuh. Mereka berumah tangga selama 15 tahun. Donghae tak mengerti mengapa rumah tangga yang dia sudah anggap sempurna bisa berakhir seperti ini. Dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk keluarganya. Dia selalu berusaha memenuhi apa yang diinginkan hyukjae. Donghae berpikir, mungkin, hyukjae mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan –yang tak bisa dia dapatkan dari dirinya- dari kekasih barunya. Tapi donghae tak tahu, apa itu?

Donghae memang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Dia bukan orang yang kaya tapi bukan juga orang yang kekurangan. Penghasilannya cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Dia masih bisa menyekolahkan henry di sekolah favorite dengan kualitas international dengan kata lain sekolah yang membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit.

Henry, dia ikut dengan ayahnya, dia bukan tak menyayangi ibunya, hanya saja, dia tak ingin melihat ibunya yang selalu bersama kekasih barunya. Itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Henry yang hidup bersama ayahnya, merengek ingin mempunyai ibu lagi. Dia beralasan jika ayahnya sering menelantarkannya. Ayahnya yang seorang karyawan di salah satu perusahaan, yang harus pergi pagi dan pulang malam, membuat dia tak bisa menjaga dan merawat henry. Henry memang berusia 14 tahun, masa yang cukup labil. Donghae kadang dipanggil ke sekolah henry karena keisengan anaknya yang melewati batas.

Donghae belum terbiasa menjadi seorang single parent. Walau dia selalu berusaha untuk bangun lebih pagi agar bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk henry. Walau hanya roti panggang atau telor mata sapi, dan henry selalu mengejek kemampuan memasak ayahnya.

Henry memang mempunyai jadwal yang padat karena pulang sekolah dia masih mempunyai beberapa ekskul yang dia ambil untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya. Jika tidak, maka dia hanya akan mengurung dirinya di rumah, sendiri.

Rumah yang mereka tinggali sekarang memang butuh sentuhan seorang wanita atau setidaknya orang yang berjiwa 'semua harus rapi'. Rumah yang berantakan, barang yang berada tak pada tempatnya, cucian yang menumpuk, donghae harus mengeluarkan uang ektra untuk biaya laundry, dapur yang kalian pasti bisa bayangkan. Lemari es dan lemari penyimpanan makanan yang sering kosong karena donghae sering lupa untuk berbelanja.

Menyewa seorang pembantu? Donghae bukan tak bisa menyewa seorang pembantu, hanya saja, dia tak ingin rumahnya di urus oleh orang asing. Trust issues.

.

"henry, kita tak bisa memaksa ibumu untuk kembali. Ibumu sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan minwoo" donghae dan henry sedang dalam perjalanan pulang mereka dari taman. Henry yang sedang memandang keluar jendela, menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"tapi aku ingin ibu kembali, aku merindukannya" henry sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya karena ibunya yang pergi dan mengkhianati keluarganya. Henry yakin, setiap orang pasti berbuat kesalahan dan setiap orang mempunyai kesempatan untuk berubah. "aku juga sudah tak tahan dengan masakan appa. Aku masih beruntung tak masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan. Aku tak tahu perutku akan bertahan sampai kapan" henry mengusap perutnya dan memandang iba ke perutnya.

"tapi setidaknya appa tak membakar rumah seperti yang ibumu khawatirkan" donghae tertawa kecil.

"ya, aku ingat, dulu appa ingin membuatkan makanan untuk eomma, tapi appa malah hampir membuat rumah kita terbakar karena appa menaruh lap di dekat kompor. Eomma marah besar dan appa mendapat ceramah dari eomma seharian" henry tertawa terbahak-bahak. "dan jangan lupakan appa harus merenovasi ulang dapur kita karena kekacauan yang appa buat" lanjut henry. "hmm, aku rindu omelan eomma" henry mendesah.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "apa persediaan makanan kita masih ada?"

"ramen instan 2 bungkus. Sepertinya kita harus berbelanja jika tak ingin mati kelaparan. Tapi appa, sudah satu minggu kita hanya makan ramen" henry menggerutu, tak lupa dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hmm, kalau begitu, kita harus beli spaghetti instan" donghae tertawa.

"setidaknya itu terdengar lebih elit"

"atau kita mencoba memasak masakan yang lain?"

"no!" henry langsung menyambar. "appa ingat, kemarin kita mencoba memasak dan hasilnya aku keluar masuk kamar mandi karena mencicipi masakan yang appa buat. Cukup sekali" henry terus menggelengkan kepalanya, mencicipi masakan racikan ayahnya membuatnya trauma. "saat itu aku hanya memakan satu suap, satu suap" henry mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menekankan jika satu suapan masakan ayahnya bisa membuatnya menderita.

"setidaknya appa masih selamat" donghae cengengesan.

.

"apa kita harus membeli semua yang bisa dimasak instan?" henry mendorong trolley dan ayahnya memasukkan beberapa bungkus ramen ke trolley.

"jadi kau ingin memasak untuk appa?" jawab donghae, dia sedang sibuk mengingat-ingat apa yang harus dia beli. "apa saja yang harus kita beli?"

"eomma selalu membuat list apa yang harus dibeli" donghae mendengar ada nada sedih di suara henry, dia tahu henry sedang merindukan ibunya. Sudah hampir sebulan dia tak bertemu dengan ibunya.

"kapan ibumu pulang dari jepang?" henry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tadi pagi menelponnya tapi tak aktif. Terakhir mengobrol dengannya, dia bilang kemarin dia kembali"

"ibumu selalu lupa menaruh handphonenya" donghae tersenyum karena teringat istrinya –mantan istrinya- yang selalu ceroboh.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara berbelanja mereka dan di setiap obrolan mereka, hyukjae selalu masuk ke dalam topic pembicaraan.

"eomma bilang aku harus sering makan buah-buahan"

"ibumu sangat menyukai tofu, apa kita harus membelinya?"

"jika eomma ikut belanja, eomma pasti memilih yang berdiskon"

"atau barang yang beli enam, gratis satu gelas cantik"

"ah, aku sangat merindukannya" henry mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"appa juga" donghae merangkul henry dan ikut mendesah.

"henry"

"aku bahkan sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suara eomma"

"henry"

"appa juga mendengarnya" donghae dan henry mencari asal suara dan melihat sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

"aku berhalusinasi melihat eomma"

Pletak! Donghae memukul kepala henry. "itu memang ibumu"

Hyukjae merentangkan tangannya dan sedikit berlari menghampiri henry.

"henry, eomma merindukanmu" hyukjae memeluk henry.

"eomma, aku juga rindu eomma" henry membalas pelukan hyukjae, kini dia yakin karena pelukannya nyata.

"eomma kapan pulang dari jepang? Aku menelpon eomma, tapi telepon eomma tak aktif"

"maafkan eomma, kemarin saat di bandara handphone eomma rusak. Saat eomma sedang menelpon ada yang menabrak eomma dari belakang, handphone eomma jatuh dan rusak"

"tapi kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya donghae khawatir.

"ah, d-donghae" hyukjae langsung canggung. "ya, aku tak apa-apa, hanya handphoneku yang rusak"

"apa dia mengganti handphonemu?" tanya donghae lagi, tak memperdulikan hyukjae yang canggung.

"mmh, dia keburu pergi dan aku tak melihatnya lagi, jadi"

"harusnya dia meminta maaf padamu, mengapa dia tak bertanggung jawab?" donghae mulai emosi.

"tak apa, sepertinya aku memang harus mengganti handphoneku, yang dulu sudah cukup ketinggalan. Aku tak menyangka aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian di sini" emosi donghae seketika menghilang ketika mendengar tawa kecil hyukjae.

"kau sedang belanja henry? Kenapa tak ada sayuran?" hyukjae melihat isi trolley dan langsung sewot karena isinya hanya makanan instan. Hyukjae mendorong trolleynya dan mengisi trolleynya dengan beberapa sayuran dan beberapa bumbu masakan.

"eomma, jangan terlalu banyak, appa tak bisa memasak, jadi semua itu nantinya hanya akan membusuk di lemari es"

"oh tuhan, lihat badanmu henry, sekarang kau sangat kurus, wajahmu pucat. Donghae, apa yang kau beri untuk henry? dia sedang masa pertumbuhan, kau harus memerhatikan asupan gizinya" hyukjae membelai wajah henry, memandang sedih anaknya. Dia ingin merawat henry, tapi henry selalu tetap dalam keputusannya setiap saat hyukjae memintanya untuk tinggal dengannya. Dan hyukjae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"makanya eomma kembali" ucapan henry membuat hyukjae semakin murung. "eomma" panggil henry, dia memanggil eommanya menyatakan dia menyesal atas ucapannya dan meminta maaf. Donghae hanya diam.

"henry, maafkan eomma" suasana menjadi canggung. Donghae berdehem.

"kau ke sini dengan siapa?" donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka sedang di tempat umum, pembicaraan mereka tak layak didengarkan di muka umum.

"aku sendiri" jawab hyukjae, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"minwoo?" tanya donghae ragu-ragu. menyebut namanya merupakan hal yang taboo bagi mereka.

"dia masih di jepang" hyukjae juga tampaknya tak enak hati membicarakan minwoo di depan anak dan mantan suaminya.

"eomma, aku lapar, ayo kita makan tempat dimana kita sering makan" ajak henry. Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Tebece..

* * *

.

makasih,, ternyata banyak yg minat juga.. :D mian lagi kalau ternyata kecewa ma jalan ceritanya,, saya gak pede ma cara penulisan saya n alur ceritanya.. hhe..

tapi makasih banyak atas supportnya.. mohon saran dan kritiknya ^^ untuk pertanyaan, akan terjawab saat cerita berjalan, hhoho..

makasih yg dah review, fav n follow.. love u n siyuuuuuu ^^

*hula dance


End file.
